A primary goal of this Program Project renewal is to understand the relation of ambient particle pollution to cardiovascular physiologic, hematologic and biochemical outcomes reflecting potential mechanisms that might explain the known associations of pollution with cardiac morbidity and mortality. To accomplish these objectives, we will establish a Health Outcomes Core with an Ambulatory ECG Component, a new Vascular/Inflammatory Component, and a third component for the secure tracking and storage of blood specimens. The overall objectives of The Health Outcomes Core will be: 1. To provide centralized, standardized, comparable measurement of physiologic, hematologic, and biochemical health outcomes including: a. Analysis of all ambulatory ECG (AECG) data generated by subprojects for heart rate variability (measure of autonomic function), standard clinical ECG outcomes, and project-specific cardiac ECG endpoints which have proved to be of interest based on recent investigations of the effects of air pollution in both animals and humans (e.g., tachyarrhythmias, ST-segment changes) b. Vascular outcomes (brachial artery diameter, endothelium-dependent flow-mediated arterial dilation endothelium non-dependent vasodilation, pulse-wave analysis) for Type 2 diabetic and coronary artery disease subjects c. Hematologic and biochemical measures of cardiovascular risk and diabetes control for Type 2 diabetic and coronary artery disease subjects d. Hematologic and biochemical markers of systemic inflammation and endothelial activation for subprojects 2. To provide centralized, secure storage and tracking of blood specimens. 3. To be a resource of expertise in cardiology, vascular disease, and diabetes for subprojects.